elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
The Cursed Tribe
|trophy = }} Background "The orcs of Largashbur are beseiged by giants, and have been forbidden to leave their stronghold. Atub, the wise woman of the tribe, has asked me to find her Troll Fat and a Daedra Heart so that she may contact Malacath for guidance." Walkthrough Largashbur is an Orcish stronghold found near the Jerall Mountains in the south of Rift. As you approach the stronghold, the tribe of orcs will be engaged in battle with a giant. Ugor, one of the orcs fighting the giant, must not die. She is essential for the plot line to continue for both entering the stronghold and starting the quest. If she is already dead, reload and when approaching the city again, race in to help finish off the giant. NOTE: If it is not possible to save Ugor, the stronghold may still be accessed by climbing the mountainside bordering the far left side of the entrance. Upon talking to Atub, the gate will unlock. Another alternative is to steal any of the equipment from Ugor laying on the ground. This will cause the orcs to accuse you of stealing and they will unlock the door and come out of the stronghold. At this point the player can pay to gold as a fine and be able to enter. The orcs will initially be mistrustful of you. The one exception is Atub; speak with her to find out that her tribe has fallen on hard times. Chief Yamarz, the tribe's Chief, has become weak and cursed. The giants have taken advantage of this, assailing the stronghold regularly. Atub asks you to bring her Troll Fat and a Daedra Heart as an offering to Malacath, the patron Daedra of the Orsimer, in hopes that he might respond to the wise woman's prayers and guide the tribe in their time of need. Retrieving the Ingredients You can find Troll Fat on slain Trolls. Although if that is too difficult you can find both the Troll Fat, and the Daedra Heart in the Companion's hall, Jorrvaskr, in Whiterun. The Troll Fat is located on the bookshelf directly opposite the door, upon entering Kodlak Whitemane's chamber. The Daedra Heart can be found directly to the left of the bookshelf, on the desk. If you have completed Pieces of the Past, 4 Dremora respawn at Mehrunes Dagon's shrine every week. There is also an easily acquirable Troll Fat found in the College of Winterhold, on the shelf near the alchemical lab within the Hall of Countenance. The easiest way to obtain Troll Fat is the small orcish hut directly next to Malacath's Shrine. Many alchemists will also sell Troll Fat. You can buy Troll Fat in the White Phial in Windhelm. The Ritual Once you have given Atub the ingredients, she will insist that you observe the ritual of contacting Malacath. She will speak to Yamarz, who begrudgingly allows the ritual to occur. Malacath is displeased with Yamarz, who has allowed giants to overrun the Daedric Prince's shrine. The god demands that Yamarz bring him the giant leader's club as an offering; only then will he consider lifting the curse. Upon speaking with Yamarz, he will blame you for bringing this task upon him and tell you to join him at Fallowstone Cave, the entrance toward Malacath's shrine. Fallowstone Cave Meet up with Yamarz at Fallowstone Cave, located northeast of Riften. Be prepared to fight several giants, and possibly cave bears and trolls as well. You must protect Chief Yamarz as you travel through the cave until you reach the Giant's Grove on the other side. He is well equipped with full Orcish Armor and an Orcish weapon, and can handle himself well in battle. Still, he will find himself outmatched fighting giants by himself. Yamarz prefers melee attacks, so it may be best to hang back and pelt your gigantic enemies with arrows or magic while Yamarz fights up close. Be careful not to attack the orc Chief; it is easy to accidentally hit Yamarz as the two of you take on the giants. Giant's Grove Once you have reached the Giant's Grove, Yamarz will ask you to retrieve the giant chieftain's hammer for him. He promises gold in return for your discretion; the tribe never has to know that their chief wasn't the one to return the giant's club (Shagrol's Hammer). However, upon defeating the giant, Chief Yamarz attacks you to ensure that you will not talk. Alternatively, the player can convince him to attack the giant himself. This ultimately gets him killed and it is up to the player to defeat the giant. Malacath's Reward Return to Largashbur after you have defeated Chief Yamarz. Atub asks for news of Yamarz, and Malacath will speak to the remaining tribesmen, telling them of Yamarz's treachery and weakness. Malacath gives the tribe a chance to prove themselves, appointing Gularzob the new Chief. The god rewards you for your worthiness, instructing you to put Shagrol's Hammer on his shrine. The hammer is transformed into Volendrung, the Daedric Prince's legendary warhammer. A video walkthough is available here *WARNING: It's highly recommended to save your game before placing Shagrol's Hammer on the shrine; see "Bugs" section below. Ogol and Lob will be available as a followers upon completion of this quest. Bugs *After putting Shagrol's Hammer on the shrine, it should be transformed into Volendrung, which will appear on the antlers of the deer skull on the shrine. However, there is a possibility that Volendrung will either drop off the antlers or not spawn at all. If looking around the shrine yields nothing, loading a previous save should cause Volendrung to spawn properly. *(Xbox 360) Sometimes people will respond as if you have already gone through the ritual when you reach the appropriate level for the quest. Even though his people act as if he is dead Yamarz is still alive. It is believed this happens if you enter the compound before the quest becomes available. If this happens the only fix is to load a save previous to entering the compound. If you do not load Volendrung is unattainable. This bug if not the cause is confirmed. *Initialing a dialog with sleeping NPCs in Largashbur Longhouse will not cause them to get up and speak to you as per normal; they will continue to sleep while talking. *(PS3) After you start the mission, Yamarz will start his trek to the cave, you may follow him. As he makes his way to the cave, he might take a swim through the lake near Riften. If he does, and you follow, the PS3 will log you out of the game as if you quit from the center PS button. *(Xbox 360) At least for one game that I've found so far, Atub is nowhere to be found in the longhouse or any where in the area, this occurred when Ugor is dead. Gallery Volendrung3.jpg|Volendrung: a Daedric Artifact LargashburMap.jpg|Largashbur is located southwest of Riften in the Jeralls MalacathGiantCamp.jpg|Giants have set up camp in Malacath's shrine. He is not pleased. Category:Skyrim: Daedric Quests Category:Skyrim: Quests